Dark Kiss
by HeartofaGoddess2009
Summary: What happens when you end up at your enemy's house and it turns out better then you thought? What do you do when you are sick of your family's and friend's betrayal? It's not that easy. Danny wants something more but is taking over the world worth it? This is Danny/Vlad slash. Enjoy reading. :)
1. Start of Something New

_Yes I know Im throwing up a few new stories but please read as many as you would like. This is Danny/Vlad as well except this isn't like my usual stories about them. Please enjoy! This is AU but still set in the story._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Dark Kiss

Danny sighs as he is standing outside of Vlad's castle, dressed in a black pair of pants and a dark blood red shirt with a black sweater. He rings the door after dropping the last of his bags on the door step. As he waits for Vlad to answer he looks over all the boxes and bags that now carry his life. 'Maybe I should just burn it all and move on,' He thinks.

Vlad opens the door in shock when he sees Danny standing there with bags at his feet. He says, "What are you doing here Danny?" He moves to help Danny bring in his bags.

Danny looks over Vlad who is wearing a t-shirt and jeans as he replies, "I'm terribly sorry to interrupt what you are doing but I have no where else to go since my parents kicked me out. Sam and Tucker refuse to talk to me since they started dating since before high school ended and I told them I am gay. Jazz nor her husband want to see because she thinks I'll influence her first son and baby on the way to be gay and besides her husband hates me. As for my hometown, most people don't care if I am guy but they're not my friends. I didn't know where else to go."

Vlad motions him inside the house and after everything is in the front hall. He motions Danny to sit down in a beautiful living room. Danny looks around the dark blue room before taking a seat in a dark blue and white striped love seat. Vlad takes a single seat chair that matches the love seat and sets a book on the long tea table between the two chairs. "Now Danny, Tell me what happened." Vlad said.

Danny sighs and says, "I thought my parents would accept me just like I thought Jazz, Sam, and Tucker would. I was wrong dead wrong. It was yesterday I told my mom and dad we needed to talk and I had hoped that it would be ok. I sat them down in our living room. I explained that I am Danny Phantom and that I am gay. My father flipped out and told me I hate you. You're not suppose to be part ghost and you're suppose to marry a girl and have kids. Not be some sick faggot he said." Danny stands up and starts pacing. "What was worse was that my mom didn't say a damn fuckin thing. Instead after she stood there taking a moment to take in the information and what does she do? She grabs their ghost whip and hits me once with it." He shows Vlad the mark left on his skin. "When she finally said something. She told me to get out and never come back. You're not part of the family anymore. So I ran upstairs and packed everything then came here."

Vlad says, "Your first reaction was to come to your enemy's house? Forgive me when I say I am very confused as to why."

Danny smirks and says, "I don't care about them anymore. I want to take you up on your offer. I'm sick of saving a world and a family who can't support me. Only viewing me as their enemy. Might as well become their enemy then but I want to change a few terms if you'll let me Vlad."

Vlad nods and replies, "What terms?"

Danny walks over by Vlad while saying, "I know you're bi." He laughs at Vlad's reaction. "Yes, I have kinda been stalkerish with you. I know you have been seeing men even though you supposedly love mom." Danny stops before Vlad on the chair. "So I have to ask Will I be good enough? Can we be much more then a father/son relationship you have been searching for years? I've liked you for years and have always wondered what it would be yours. More then partners in crime."

Danny runs his hand down Vlad's face while Vlad says, "Really now?" There is a smile on his face as he grabs Danny's hand. "I should think you would be more then good enough but you should know right now that if we do this. I will make sure you and I erase every bit of goodness you have right now. There will be none left and we can take over this world. You and I. Also, I won't ever let you go if you have decided this is what you want. You can't change your mind ever."

Danny laughs evilly and replies, "Love, I want nothing else. Plus I hope you can erase every drop of goodness. That is why I came here after all."

Vlad instead of replying takes Danny into his lap and kisses him. After a few moments, Vlad breaks the kiss with an evil glint in his eyes and his ever present smirk says, "Then lets begin."

_Here we go. I wanted to try something different and I hope you all like it. Please review and maybe if I get enough reviews I may actually let them take over the world but I think Ill keep it as a one shot. Thank You HeartofaGoddess 2009 out! Later!_


	2. Planning

_** Next chapter is here! YAY! This is more of a filler and this story will change to Mature. Please note that. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own Nothing, If I did there would be yaoi.**_

__The Next Day

Dan woke up and smiles when he realizes Vlad's arms are around him still. He sighs as he thinks how this is not the first time he has ever had sex with anyone. There was Dash, Elliot, and some others but this is the first time he ever wanted to stay. All the other boys he had slept with were nothing but someone to get off with, someone who just wanted some fun and nothing more.

Dan smiles when he feels Vlad's arm tighten around him. Knowing Vlad is awake, Dan says, "Good Morning Love."

Vlad smiles and replies, "It will always be a good morning if I can wake up to you everyday, my dear Daniel."

Dan smiles and says, "Call me Dan. Danny is the name of a naïve boy and Daniel is a name given to me by traitors. I am neither now. I am just Dan and I am yours."

Vlad smiles and kisses him passionately. Then says, "What is the plan then Dan?"

"For right now it's training from you and probably some other fun." He says with a smirk. "Then I will have fun killing every single one of those people from my past life."

Vlad laughs and says, "That sounds like fun. Can I help with Jack?"

Dan laughs and says, "Oh sweetheart no I'm sorry but you have to plan for our hostile take over of this world and the ghost world." Dan kisses Vlad when he starts to pout a bit. "Don't worry there will be other people to kill Love." He smiles back when Vlad smiles at him.

Vlad sighs and says in mock irritation, "Fine, As long as you keep coming back to my bed, I suppose that is ok."

Dan laughs and replies as he climbs up on Vlad's naked body, "I don't think you will have any problems with me returning to your bed." He smirks as he beings to rub their groins together. Vlad moans but then he whines a few seconds later as Dan stops moving. "I just had a thought."

Vlad looks at him and says, "You have a fucking thought when we are about to have sex? What a way to ruin the damn moment Dan."

Dan can tell he is annoyed. Dan says with a flirty smirk, "Give me a moment to talk and you can have your way with me. Tying me up and anything else you want to do to me." Vlad nods in agreement right away. Dan continues, " Jazz has a kid and is pregnant again after all. I believe she has a few more months. Her oldest child is young enough to not remember much about when his parents died. Let's raise them ourselves. To be like us. I don't think I could kill a child anyway,"

Vlad replies, "If that is what you want we can have Michael and his younger sibling here...Its better then letting them be adopted but until then all I want is you," He flips Dan on his back with a smirk. "and the promises you made me not long ago." Vlad starts to kiss Dan's neck while moving Dan's arms behind his head and tying them with the leather strip that Vlad had left on the night stand the night before.

Dan moans as Vlad does this. When the older man finishes tying up Dan's arms, he beings to kiss down the younger's mans body. Dan is moaning like crazy as Vlad gets closer to his dick and manages to say while panting, "Vlad...Pl-please..."

"What?" Vlad stops for a moment to smiles at the way Dan is already panting. Vlad goes back up to kiss him passionately before beginning to kiss again where he stopped on the younger man.

Dan says, "Please just s-suck me Vlad. No one h-has ever mad me feel this g-good during sex." Vlad smiles when Dan says that and less then a moment later he complies to Dan's wish. Vlad begins to suck the younger's dick. As Dan moans Vlad sucks faster and at the same time he puts lotions on his hand and begins to rub it in his fingers. He takes his forefinger and rubs Dan's arsehole.

Dan keeps moaning as Vlad pushes finger in and keeps moving it in and out. Then he adds a second one and starts stretching and scissoring the hole. During this time he removes his mouth off of Dan's dick.

Dan pants again and says, "Just take me please Vlad!"

Vlad smirks and replies, "As you wish." He removes his hand and places his dick. He pushes in, making Dan moan loudly, once Vlad is in all the way Dan makes a motion to keep going. Vlad begins to pound in and out as well as changing his angle until he hits Dan's prostate. When he does hit the prostate, Dan screams loudly and begins to moan as Vlad keeps hitting his prostate. Vlad keeps his pace for awhile then he begins to speed up as Dan yells, "More.! More! P-please faster!" Not long after Dan screams as he explodes across his own chest and Vlad's chest. A few more thrusts and Vlad's cum fills up Dan's ass. Vlad slowly pulls out and starts to kiss Dan as they come down from their sex high.

Dan laughs a little and says, "So much for early training."

Vlad shakes his head with a smile then says, "Later. Now we sleep some more." They kiss once more before they fall asleep once more in each others arms.

_**I'll be honest this is only my second sex scene so please be nice but be firm if you didn't like it or have suggestions. Next chapter will be some time later and if enough people like this scene ill write another sex scene. Next chapter though will begin the deaths starting with...well lets surprise you please take a guess if you think you know who is going to die first lol. Alright please enjoy and write a review. HeartofaGoddess2009 out! Later! **_


	3. First Death

_**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, I own nothing!**_

_**Two Months Later**_

Dan stands over Jack who was crying and begging mercy. Jack is apologizing and has been since Dan showed up.

Dan says, "Oh do shut up Jack. I don't want to hear you scream just yet." He laughs evilly and shoots etco goop across Jack's mouth. "I suppose I must thank you though for introducing me to Vlad and for building the door to the ghost's world. I don't know how someone as dumb as you can play two smart moves in his life."

Jack struggles against the ecto goop that Dan uses for makeshift handcuffs. "I am sorry Danny. I was wrong to do that to you." Jack tries to say with the makeshift gag over his mouth.

"Oh Jack. I know what it is you are thinking. Where did this revenge come from? This hatred of one's own family?" He says, "Well Congratulations Jack you and those bitches have no one to blame but yourselves for this hatred. At one point a long time ago when I was still a child, I may have fought for you but now it would be more then wonderful to never see you or anyone else from my past again." He kicks him in the side and laughs when he hears Jack's ribs crack. Dan leans down and bends back Jack's arm.

As Jack begins to scream, Dan laughs when he arm snaps in half and the bone rips the through the skin and muscle. Dan drops it letting the arm fall to the side. Dan watches Jack scream and moan in pain. He is thankful that where they are is sound proof. Dan smiles evilly as the blood flows from Jack's arm.

Dan stands and says, "You look good like this _dad_." He kicks Jack in the side and then bends down to start freezing his hand. "I suppose I should take the gag off and allow you to have something to say one last time." After he burns Jack's hand, he drops it on the floor and some dead black skin falls off as some ash comes off but one can see how black Jack's fingers are.

Jack screams after Danny takes off the makeshift. He mumbles, "I-I can't-t feel my hand."

Dan laughs and says, "Of course. Once you burn the nerves enough you can't feel the hand."

Jack says through tears, "I am sorry please, please stop."

Danny shakes his head and replies, "I am enjoying this to much to stop but I can tell you are losing focus so I need to end it now." He laughs again as he brings out a knife that is almost see through. "Do you like it? We stole your Fenton thermos idea but instead of your soul going into a thermos, it will go inside this knife and we'll freeze it forever. All must be done is one must aim truth."

The last memory Jack will ever have is Dan standing over him laughing before he kneels and stabs him in the heart before going limp. Dan smiles as he gathers up everything he used in killing Jack and flies home to Vlad.


	4. Jack's Funeral

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Lol wish I did. **_

_**Treat today you get two chapters lol please enjoy and review. For every five or so reviews I will put up one chapter at least maybe sometimes two but please review and enjoy**_

Jack's Funeral

Dan and Vlad arrive at Jack's funeral. They look around and see Jazz and Maddie holding hands, Jacob, Jazz's husband, holding Michael, and Tuck is stand with Sam near by while talking to Jazz. Maddie turns slightly and watches Dan and Vlad make their way toward them.

Dan says (in a sorrowful voice), "Mom, I am so sorry to hear about dad. What happened?"

Maddie replies (in a stiff voice), "The police say a group of thug killed him. All I know is there were no prints human or ghost...So I hear you have been staying at Vlad's place." She has a sneer on her face when she says that.

Dan replies, "Yes, but now is not the time nor the place to talk about this Mom."

Jazz steps in and says, "For once he is right Mom. Besides, everyone is staring." In a softer voice she says, "Why are you here?"

Dan says, "He is still my dad Jazz. That was one thing that never changed whether you or mom like it or not." He cries and continues as Vlad puts his arm around him. "I know you hate me now but I can't change who I am."

Vlad then pulls him into a hug. He hides a chuckle as he knows Dan is faking his emotions. He looks at Dan's friends and family with a scowl. He says,"You should all be ashamed. He did not come here to fight but to see his father laid to rest. You are not being fair."

Maddie sighs and says, "I hate to admit it but he is right. We will talk after Jack has been buried."

A few hours after Jack has been laid to rest and the dinner is done, they all sit down to talk.

Maddie, Jazz, Jacob, Michael, Tucker, and Sam sit across from Vlad and Dan.

"Danny, why are staying with Vlad?" Maddie asks. "You shouldn't impose on a friend of the family." Vlad and Dan look at each other before one replies.

Dan replies, "First, I go by Dan now and not Danny." He shrugs at the weird looks given to him by everyone but Vlad, "I need to grow up. Second, I went there because I knew I wouldn't be welcome anywhere else. Besides he offered to let me stay there."

Maddies snorts and says, "Does he know what you're gay and part ghost? That you are Danny Phantom?"

Vlad decides to speak before Dan can open his mouth, "Yes Maddie, I do know that he is gay and that he is Danny Phantom. I simply accept him and I don't care about his sexual orientation or who he is. Your son is over 18 so he can do what he wants or live where he wants. You never deserved him anyway."

Maddie caught the look in Vlad's eyes when he looks at Dan during that statement. "That look is the same one you use to give me back in school...Are you two sleeping together?" She asks with anger.

Vlad replies, "Does it matter? He's over 18 once again. I don't care if you know but yes we are together."

Maddie says, "I should not allow this but you've been kicked out. I don't care." One can still see the anger in her eyes though.

Jazz speaks up, "She's right. She shouldn't have to care, in fact none of us should have to care now that you are gone, Why should we care? Why did you even come?"

Dan replies, "Come on Jazz! He was my father too not just yours! Before I came out as a ghost and that I'm gay everything was just fine for them and for you! It was a fucking perfect world! Same for Sam and Tucker before I came out! If I was still hiding I wouldn't be happy like I am now!" He shrugs before continuing. "Nothing you say or do will change my mind."

Maddie then says, "Regardless of your happiness, did you ever stop to think of how we would react or how the town would treat us? All of us? Your family and friends?"

"Countless times mother. I've thought of it for years but I decided it was time for me to happy." Dan sighs and continues, "We're done. We're finished. I'll see you all around."

Vlad sends a glare to all of them before putting his arm around Dan as they walk away. Everyone stares at them as they walk away.

Sam turns to the group and says, "I have never seen Danny passionate about anything but science and Shakespeare. He's serious about being done with us."

Maddie shrugs and says, "I have an appointment in a few weeks to take him out of the will. Jack would want that."

They all become silence after that and just hold each other.

Out in Vlad's limo, Vlad says, "That was a convincing act."

Dan smiles and replies as he is moving to sit on Vlad's lap, "I had to make them think that I actually cared."

Vlad laughs and says, "The look on their faces said it all when you blew up at them. I loved it." He leans forward and captures Dan's lips in a passionate kiss. "My dear boy, you being evil is a huge turn on."

Dan laughs and says, "Only you Vlad." He begins to moan as they kiss again and the driver closes the window in between the front and back of the limo as he drives to Wisconsin.

_**There we go please review and maybe in the next few chapters there may be another sex scene. Honestly, I'm nervous about my sex scenes but lol I will try anyway thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. HeartofaGoddess2009 out! Later! **_


	5. Maddie's Downfall

_ **Next chapter yay! No sex scene yet sorry lol hopefully in the next chapter. Maddie will be next. Then you guys can decide who next Jazz, Tucker, or Sam. Please read and enjoy. Thank you for all the reviews. This chapter will be dedicated to all of you! :D**_

_** Disclaimer: I own Nothing! If I did this would be the a season finale or it would be one entire season. **_

Dan floats intangible above Maddie who is sitting on the couch looking at the picture of her, Jack, Jack, and Dan. He hits her hard with the Fenton bat against her head, knocking her out.

After sometime, she wakes up on the floor of the lab. She looks around before speaking.

"Where am I?" Shes says. "How did I get here?"

Dan comes out in the open. He laughs and says, "I am the reason why you are here."

"It was you!" She yells and tries to get to a weapon but Dan grabs her and throws her against the wall.

"Yes it was me." He says. He looks more like Dan Phantom now but not as big as he was when he merged with Plasmis. "I want revenge on all of you. I will have it."

"Why?" She chokes out as he is choking her.

"Why? You really need to ask that?" He grabs her leg breaking the femur. "I did everything for all of you. You repay me by treating me like shit." He throws her on the table full of chemicals and glass.

"You won't get to Jazz or anyone else." She says blood coming off her forehead and her uniform is torn in many places.

"I'll do as I please." Dan counters. "If I want all of you dead and gone, you will be because you don't deserve to live after everything you did to me." He rips her goggles right off her neck and she screams. "I love how you sound proofed this room. It makes it easier to kill you while you scream." He kicks her in the ribs and breaks them.

"I knew something like this would happen." She says. "I knew you would do this."

"This is only the beginning." Dan laughs. "The way you go out will be fun." He watches the blood dripping off of her. "Plasmius is right being evil is fun."

Maddie is crying and bleeding out all over. Dan pulls out the same knife he had used on Jack to stab Maddie. Dan smiles as he watches her soul join Jack's in the knife. He leans Maddie against the last place he threw her. He takes copies of Jack's and Maddie's ghost research then burns the originals and escapes through the ceiling laughing.

_**This chapter is done yay. This was a tough one. Next is the will being read then Jazz's death. After Jazz you can decide who you want to died next. I am thinking about leaving Tucker or Sam for last but please tell who you want after Jazz. Thank you for reading and reviewing! :D HeartofaGoddess2009 out! Later!**_


End file.
